Pvper
See this Stats Is currently Echo's older brother, and is 14 years old. Has Dark-Blond hair and a mustache Sailing:3 Notoriety:16 Cannon:5 Sword:17 Gun:9 Doll:0 Dagger:5 Pvpers score.png|Pvper-Level 8 vs Caeser-Level 6. Half the game rules were swords only other half allowed guns. Pvper victorious pvper.PNG|Pvper showing off his guns :D ooh ahh.PNG|Pvper using his Voodoo Powers huzzah.PNG The Adventures of Pvper The Adventures of Pvper is a book about Pvpers many adventures. It is written in pictures. Why.png|Pvper approaches his old enemy, Andrew Swain runningaway.PNG|However he is spotted and flees bar.PNG|He enters a bar to find more of Swain's family spy.PNG|Mych Swain is confronted, but refuses to pay his familes debt with Pvper dealt with.PNG|Another fallen Swain. where..PNG|Pvper asks the bartender for the location of the other Swains, however he demands a bribe persuaded.PNG|Johnny is persuaded. Port Royal!.PNG|"Aye, I've heard of them" Johnny reveals that he heard about one of their family, "An EITC Bloke" lived somewhere in Tortuga pvperunning.PNG|Pvper searches for the EITC Lord approaches.PNG|Pvper approaches Big Phil, who tells him that he never heard of any EITC here. this way.PNG|"This way" says Phil after Pvper kills one of his chickens alligators.PNG|A trap! a guard.PNG|The EITC Office has no sign of Lord Swain but instead a Navy Guard guarding documents. guard dead.PNG|The guard is killed by Pvper docs.PNG|The papers reveal that the EITC Lord left for Port Royal on urgent military business. There are several letters to his brothers saying that he may be in danger sniped.PNG|Reiforcements are brought in and Pvper is shot, The guard takes him into jail arrested.PNG|Pvper is arrested, due to be hung in a day help.PNG|A stranger frees Pvper but tries to kill him afterwards buhbye.PNG|Pvper throws him in jail chap 2.PNG|Pvper leaves Tortuga in search of the other Swains, end of Chapter 1|link= disquise.PNG|Pvper arrives at Port Royal, he decides to disguise himself before anyone notices him out.PNG|The guard is done in by Pvper, but he flees the scene before more guard appear swain!.PNG|Pvper chases after the man who saw him kill the guard, however he escapes whether the man now tells on Pvper or is silent Pvper will not know, but it will mean Swains escape from Port Royal shop.PNG|Pvper enters a clothing store to purchase his disguise nat is busy.PNG|Nathniel is busy so Pvper helps himself good.PNG|Lookin' Good in we go.PNG|Pvper goes into the warehouse to investigate scared2.PNG|Pvper finds thousands of crates of ammo and gun powder. The EITC are planning an invasion! fights.PNG|One of Swains minions attacks Pvper, clearly the spy had told Swain. Pvper uppercuts from the right, swinging his sword like a club, the hilt blocks the minions swing and the tip kills him. swain.PNG|Swain! 1111.PNG|Pvper swings his sword at Swain but he blocks 222.PNG|Swain stabs at Pvper and Pvper gets maimed. 33.PNG|Pvper's attack cuts Swains arm and he is forced to fight left handed 4.PNG|Dueling.... 5.PNG|Pvper injures both of Swains arms and pulls out a gun, later Pvper leads Swain to a raft and casts him off to sea invasion.PNG|Pvper leaves for Padres Del Feugo. Category:Pirates Category:POTCO